Anakin skywalker
=Anakin Skywalker= *Edit Quote: "You were right about me. Tell your sister you were right." -- Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker was een legendarische Jedi Knight die werd beschouwd als The Chosen One die evenwicht in de Force kon brengen. Maar Anakin werd verleid naar de Dark Side door de Sith Lord Darth Sidious en nam vervolgens de naam Darth Vader aan. Tenslotte was het de liefde voor zijn zoon, Luke Skywalker, die het goede in hem terugbracht. Anakin offerde zichzelf op om het leven van zijn zoon te redden en doodde Darth Sidious aan boord van Death Star II in 4 ABY. Daarmee vervulde hij uiteindelijk de profetie van de The Chosen One. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=1Edit Anakins jeugd (41,9 BBY - 32 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=2Edit Geboortehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=3Edit Anakin Skywalker werd in 41,9 BBY geboren op een onbekende planeet. Rond zijn derde verjaardag kwam Anakin samen met zijn moeder Shmi Skywalker terecht op de planeet Tatooine in handen van Gardulla the Hutt. Anakin had geen vader en Shmi kon niet echt een uitleg geven hoe ze nu precies zwanger was geraakt. In die periode waren Anakin en zijn moeder slaven in het Hutt Empire. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/17/SkywalkerArrival.jpgAnakin komt met zijn moeder Shmi aan op Tatooine Een aantal jaren later verloor Gardulla het tweetal in een weddenschap en werden ze eigendom van Watto. Watto was eigenlijk een vrij goede meester die Anakin en Shmi in een klein huisje liet wonen en zijn slaven niet al te zwaar werk liet opknappen. Al snel werd duidelijk dat de jonge Anakin een talent had om technologie te herstellen. Hij had zelfs een werkende Protocol Droid gemaakt van allerlei onderdelen die hij C-3PO had genoemd. Daarom liet Watto hem helpen in zijn winkel. Anakin droomde van de sterren en avonturen op andere planeten. Samen met zijn beste vrienden, Wald en Kitster hoopte hij om die dromen ooit te vervullen. Andere kinderen waarmee Anakin soms optrok waren Seek, Amee, Melee en Greedo. Ontdekkinghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=4Edit Toen Anakin negen jaar was kwamen op een dag in 32 BBY drie vreemdelingen in de winkel van Watto binnengestapt: een vriendelijke man, een gekke alien en een meisje waarvan Anakin dacht dat ze een Angel was van op de Moons of Iego. Dit meisje stelde zichzelf voor als Padmé. Vanaf het moment dat Anakin haar zag, wist hij dat hij met haar zou trouwen. Toen er een zandstorm zat aan te komen, was Anakin zo vriendelijk om de vreemdelingen mee naar huis te nemen om te schuilen. Shmi was niet echt verrast toen Anakin thuiskwam, omdat ze wist dat Anakin een vriendelijke jongen was die steeds paraat was om iedereen te helpen. Om van Tatooine te kunnen vluchten zochten Padmé en haar metgezellen nieuwe onderdelen voor hun schip. Anakin had ook opgemerkte dat de vriendelijke man een Lightsaber droeg en dus een Jedi Knight was. Qui-Gon Jinn had op zijn beurt opgemerkt dat Anakin niet zomaar een kind was. Anakin stelde zelfs voor om te racen in de Boonta Eve Challenge met zijn zelfgemaakte Podracer. Dat normaal geen enkele mens kon functioneren in een Podrace bevestigde het potentieel dat Jinn in Anakin zag. Dit werd nogmaals bevestigd toen Shmi vertelde dat Anakin geen vader had en toen Qui-Gon Anakin testte op zijn Midi-chlorian gehalte. Dat was meer dan 20.000, een nooit eerder gezien aantal in een Jedi. Vrijheidhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/e/e5/Young_Anakin.jpgAnakin in Watto's winkel Net vooraleer Anakin startte in de race maakte Qui-Gon een geheime weddenschap met Watto die ervoor zorgde dat Anakin zijn vrijheid zou bekomen indien hij de race zou winnen. Zonder dat Qui-Gon hem dit vertelde, begon Anakin aan de Boonta Eve Challenge die hij bovendien ook nog eens won na een barslechte start te hebben genomen. Anakin was nu vrij om samen met Qui-Gon Jinn te vertrekken en om een Jedi te worden. Het afscheid van Shmi viel uiteraard zwaar voor de negenjarige Anakin, maar het was de enige mogelijkheid om zijn droom om het universum te verkennen waar te maken. Op weg naar Coruscant leerde Anakin ook Obi-Wan Kenobi kennen, de Padawan van Qui-Gon. Held van Naboohttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=6Edit Op Coruscant werd Anakin voor de Jedi High Council gebracht op vraag van Qui-Gon. Jinn was er van overtuigd dat Anakin diegene was die 'Balance in de Force' kon brengen zoals beschreven in een oude profetie. Voor Yoda en de andere leden van de Council was het duidelijk dat Anakin sterk was in de Force, maar Yoda voelde ook angst en onzekerheid in de jongen. De Council stelde het lot van Anakin uit en zo belandde Anakin uiteindelijk op Naboo waar Qui-Gon Jinn naartoe moest om Queen Amidala te beschermen. Op Naboo vernam Anakin tot zijn verbazing dat Padmé eigenlijk Queen Amidala was. Tijdens de Battle of Naboo moest Anakin zich verstoppen van Qui-Gon Jinn, maar Skywalker kroop in een N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter samen met R2-D2. Het was Anakin die het gevecht definitief deed kantelen door het Droid Control Ship op te blazen. Anakin werd beschouwd als een held en mocht zijn training als Jedi starten onder leiding van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn was immers gestorven in een duel tegen een Sith Lord en zijn laatste wens was dat Anakin zou worden opgeleid tot Jedi... Anakin als Padawan (32 BBY - 22 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=7Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/c/c1/Anakin_Skywalker_AotC.jpgAnakin Skywalker In de jaren na de Battle of Naboo ondervond Obi-Wan Kenobi dat de opleiding van Anakin niet zo makkelijk was. Anakin bezat inderdaad bijzonder veel potentieel in de Force en was een briljant piloot, maar bezat een eigen wil om soms zijn meester tegen te spreken. Zo maakte hij op Ilum uit het niets zijn eigen Lightsaber die tegen de traditie in niet leek op die van zijn meester. Ondertussen geraakte Anakin ook bevriend met Supreme Chancellor Palpatine die overtuigd was dat Anakin een hele machtige Jedi zou worden. Terugkeer van Padmé (22 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=8Edit In 22 BBY hadden Anakin, ondertussen negentien jaar, en Obi-Wan net een missie te Ansion achter de rug toen ze werden gevraagd om Senator Amidala te beschermen nadat ze het doelwit was geworden van een aanslag. Na tien jaar was Anakin Padmé nog lang niet vergeten en was hij doodnerveus om haar terug te zien. Het universum was in die tien jaar ook veranderd, zeker en vast door de dreiging van de separatisten die wilden afscheiden van de Galactic Republic. Anakin zelf werd de laatste tijd geplaagd door nachtmerries over zijn moeder, Shmi Skywalker, die hij in al die tijd nooit meer had mogen en of kunnen ontmoeten. De ontmoeting tussen Anakin en Padmé verliep stroef, maar later redde Anakin haar leven door een aanslag te dwarsbomen. De achtervolging leidde Anakin en Obi-Wan doorheen het druk verkeer van Coruscant waar Anakin nogmaals zijn buitengewone, maar soms roekeloze, krachten kon demonstreren. De Bounty Hunter die de aanslagen pleegde kon echter net niet verklappen wie de opdrachtgever was. Vervolgens stuurde de Jedi High Council Anakin mee als lijfwacht van Padmé naar Naboo waar het duo moest onderduiken terwijl Obi-Wan op zoek zou gaan naar de oorsprong van de aanslagen. Palpatine geloofde steevast in de capaciteiten van Anakin om zijn eerste solo-opdracht tot een goed einde te brengen. Liefde en doodhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/a/ad/Picknick.jpgAnakin en Padmé op Naboo Op weg naar Naboo kreeg Anakin opnieuw een nachtmerrie over zijn moeder. Op Naboo zelf reisden Anakin en Padmé naar het buitenverblijf Varykino in het Lake Country. In de idyllische omgeving bloeide de liefde tussen Anakin en Padmé open. Padmé besefte echter dat hun liefde verboden was (Anakin als Jedi) en hield de boot af. Na een andere nachtmerrie wou Anakin kost wat kost zijn moeder opsporen op Tatooine. Zodat Anakin zijn opdracht niet zou verwaarlozen, vergezelde Padmé hem. Op Tatooine leerde Anakin van zijn oude meester Watto dat zijn moeder getrouwd was met Cliegg Lars. Toen Anakin en Padmé arriveerden ontmoetten ze niet alleen Anakins creatie C-3PO, maar ook Anakin zijn stieffamilie. Zoals Anakin vreesde was er iets mis met Shmi. Ze was vermist nadat de Tusken Raiders haar hadden gekidnapt. Later die dag vond Anakin zijn moeder stervende in een kamp van Tuskens. Shmi overleed, maar ze was blij dat ze Anakin nog eens had kunnen zien. Anakin was echter razend en moordde alle Tuskens uit. Wanneer hij was teruggekeerd met het lichaam van zijn moeder, beloofde Anakin aan zichzelf dat hij nooit meer machteloos wou toekijken wanneer iemand zou sterven waarvan hij hield. Redding van Obi-Wanhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=10Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/0/07/Marriage.jpgAnakin en Padmé trouwden Bij de begrafenis van Shmi kwam R2-D2 echter aandraven met een bericht van Obi-Wan Kenobi dat Anakin zo snel mogelijk moest sturen naar Coruscant. Kenobi was blijkbaar gevangengenomen op Geonosis en onder impuls van Padmé zette het schip - met C-3PO aan boord die Anakin van zijn stiefbroer Owen Lars had gekregen - koers richting Geonosis. Maar Anakin en Padmé liepen in een valstrik en werden eveneens gevangengenomen door Count Dooku. Net vooraleer ze zouden worden geofferd aan wilde dieren in een arena, verklaarde Padmé haar liefde aan Anakin. Tegen de zin van de Geonosians en de CIS leiders waren Anakin, Padmé en Obi-Wan nog steeds in leven toen de Jedi onder leiding van Mace Windu de arena binnenvielen. Tijdens het duel beschermde Anakin Padmé zo goed als hij kon. Tijdens de evacuatie van de arena zag Anakin Dooku wegvluchten. In het duel tegen de Sith Lord demonstreerde Anakin nogmaals zijn klasse, maar evenzeer zijn roekeloosheid die door Dooku genadeloos werd afgestraft. Anakin verloor zijn rechteronderarm in een Lightsaber duel. Na de Battle of Geonosis escorteerde Anakin Padmé naar Naboo om er in alle stilte en geheimhouding te trouwen. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/e/eb/Anakin_Obi-Wan.jpgAnakin & Obi-Wan tijdens de Clone Wars De Clone Wars kwamen op een geschikt moment voor Anakin om zijn naam als The Chosen One waar te maken. Vrij vroeg in de oorlog werd Anakin gepromoveerd door Jedi Knight en kreeg hij een eigen Padawan onder zijn hoede, Ahsoka Tano. Samen met Ahsoka en Rex beleefde Anakin talloze hachelijke avonturen, vaak ook aan de zijde van Obi-Wan. De relatie met zijn ex-meester was nu veranderd naar een relatie van onderling respect en vriendschap. Het afscheid van Padmé Amidala woog hem telkens zwaar op de schouder bij elke missie dat hij Coruscant moest verlaten. In talloze missies was Anakin de overwinnaar. Hij overwon eveneens de Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress op Yavin 4 in een duel. Al snel werd hij beschouwd als één van de helden van de Clone Wars en kreeg hij de bijnaam The Hero with no fear opgespeld. Tegelijkertijd was Anakin ook gefrustreerd omdat de Jedi hem nog steeds niet 100% beschouwden als een volwaardig lid van hun gemeenschap en omdat hij Padmé minder en minder kon ontmoeten. Na missies te Nelvaan, Cato Neimoidia en Tythe, werden Anakin en Obi-Wan plotseling teruggeroepen naar Coruscant. Palpatine was ontvoerd en de planeet werd aangevallen. Darth Vader (19 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=12Edit Revenge of the Jedihttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=13Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/0/0f/Anakin_carrying_Obi.jpgAnakin redt Obi-Wan tijdens de Battle of Coruscant In de Battle of Coruscant konden Anakin en Obi-Wan hun teamwork laten zien en ze konden Palpatine redden. Wat Obi-Wan niet wist, omdat hij bewusteloos was op dat moment, was dat Anakin wraak had genomen op Count Dooku en hem zonder medelijden had onthoofd onder invloed van Palpatine. Na een staaltje uitstekend vliegwerk met een half schip landde Anakin veilig op Coruscant. Padmé wachtte hem op met belangrijk nieuws: ze was in verwachting. Anakin besefte dat dit problemen met zich kon meebrengen, maar verheugde zich op de komst van zijn kind. Dat was uiteraard heuglijk nieuws, was het niet dat Anakin - net zoals over zijn moeder drie jaar voordien - een nachtmerrie had van Padmé die sterft tijdens de geboorte. Vanaf dat moment wou Anakin voorkomen dat Padmé zou sterven omdat hij overtuigd was dat zijn droom de toekomst uitbeeldde. Anakins band met Palpatine was veel hechter geworden tijdens de Clone Wars. Zo hecht zelfs dat Palpatine Anakin aanstelde als zijn persoonlijke lijfwacht en als zijn vertegenwoordiger in de Jedi High Council. De Jedi waren helemaal niet blij met deze zet van Palpatine en Anakin was bijzonder kwaad toen hij te horen kreeg dat hij geen Jedi Master werd desondanks het feit dat in de Council mocht zetelen. Anakin werd op emotioneel vlak steeds meer in het nauw gedreven toen Obi-Wan Kenobi hem vroeg om Palpatine te bespioneren. Anakin beschouwde Palpatine als een mentor en vond het voorstel van de Jedi Council onwaardig. Darth Plagueishttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=14Edit Tijdens een voorstelling in de Coruscant Opera House zag Palpatine iets dat Anakin dwarszat en begon voorzichtig was te polsen naar de plannen van de Jedi Council. Anakin was echter bijzonder geïnteresseerd in de Sith-legende die Palpatine vertelde over Darth Plagueis. Deze Sith Lord kon immers - volgens Palpatine - beletten dat personen die hij liefhad, stierven... Plagueis kon immers de Midi-chlorians met de Force beïnvloeden en zo beslissen over het leven. Obi-Wan vertrok de dag erna naar Utapau om Grievous uit te schakelen. Anakin bracht de boodschap over van de dood van Grievous, maar ontdekte ook dat Palpatine eigenlijk de mysterieuze Darth Sidious was! Palpatine vroeg aan Anakin om bij hem in de leer te gaan en zo te leren hoe hij Padmé kan redden van de dood. Anakin waarschuwde echter Mace Windu over Palpatine's geheime identiteit. Anakins angst om Padmé te verliezen was echter té groot en hij keerde terug naar Palpatine. Palpatine smeekte Mace Windu om zijn leven toch maar te sparen. Toen Windu Sidious de genadeslag wou toedienen, greep Anakin in en sneed Windu's hand af. Daarna veerde een herboren Sidious recht en katapulteerde Mace Windu met Force Lightning in de afgrond van Coruscant. Anakin besefte daarna pas goed wat hij had gedaan, maar onder invloed van Sidious aanvaardde hij om zijn Apprentice te worden. Zo zou hij alsnog Padmé kunnen redden als ze samen het geheim van Plagueis konden ontrafelen. Sidious gaf Anakin de Sith naam: Darth Vader. Zijn eerste opdracht was om de overblijvende Jedi in de Jedi Temple te vermoorden. Darth Vader die blijkbaar zo gefixeerd was op zijn eigen persoonlijke motieven (door de Dark Side te gebruiken zou hij machtiger worden en sneller het geheim van Plagueis kunnen ontcijferen) en volledig was ingepalmd door Sidious trok ten strijde met de Clone Troopers. In de Jedi Temple rekende Anakin af met talloze Jedi en kon hij eindelijk wraak nemen op iedereen die hem nooit volledig had aanvaard. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/c/cd/Obi_Anakin_duel.jpgAnakin vs Obi-Wan op Mustafar Vervolgens nam hij afscheid van Padmé om daarna te vertrekken naar Mustafar waar hij in opdracht van Sidious de CIS Council moest vermoorden. Hiermee kwam er een eind aan de Clone Wars aangezien ook alle Battle Droids van de CIS werden uitgeschakeld. I hate you!http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=15Edit Padmé was Anakin naar Mustafar gevolgd na onrustwekkend nieuws van Obi-Wan over haar echtgenoot. Padmé merkte dat Anakin veranderd was door de praat die hij vertelde over samen te regeren over het universum. Anakin werd razend toen hij Obi-Wan tevoorschijn zag komen. Hij beschuldigde Padmé ervan om samen te werken met Obi-Wan om hem te willen doden. Door een Force Choke viel Padmé bewusteloos neer en maakten Anakin en Obi-Wan zich klaar om een legendarisch duel uit te vechten. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/8/80/Darth_vader.jpgDarth Vader in zijn pantser na Mustafar De beste voormalige vrienden kenden elkaar echter zo goed dat het gevecht bijna symmetrisch verliep. Na talloze obstakels te hebben geconfronteerd, kon Obi-Wan op een stukje oever springen. Desondanks een waarschuwing van Kenobi, waagde Darth Vader de sprong, maar werd hij neergesabeld door Obi-Wan. Een dodelijk gewonde Darth Vader vatte bovendien ook nog eens vuur op de hete oevers van de lavaplaneet en in afgrijzen verliet Obi-Wan zijn stervende ex-vriend. Darth Sidious had gevoeld dat zijn apprentice in gevaar was en was persoonlijk naar Mustafar afgereisd. Hij redde Darth Vader en nam hem terug mee naar Coruscant waar hij werd voorzien van een volledig noodzakelijk pantser en helm die zijn lichaamsfuncties moesten regelen na de bijna fatale verwondingen die hij had opgelopen. Toen Vader ontwaakte en aan Sidious vroeg hoe het met Padmé was gesteld, antwoordde de Sith Lord dat Vader in zijn woede haar had gedood. Waarschijnlijk besefte Darth Vader op dat moment dat Sidious hem had beetgenomen en dat zijn drang om Padmé te redden enkel had bijgedragen tot haar dood. Zonder het te weten gaf Padmé ondertussen wel het leven aan een tweeling: Luke en Leia Rise of the Rebellion (19 BBY - 0 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=16Edit Het leven van Darth Vader voelde aan een grote leegte in de eerste jaren na Padmé's dood. Zijn haat voor de Jedi, Obi-Wan en ook voor zijn eigen meester Darth Sidious hielden hem echter zeer levend en zonder medelijden. Vader ging op zoek naar overlevende Jedi en leidde verschillende veldslagen waardoor hij al snel berucht werd in het universum. Op enkele uitzonderingen na, wist echter niemand dat Darth Vader eigenlijk Anakin Skywalker was. Om Sidious proberen uit te schakelen, leidde Vader in het geheim een eigen Apprentice op. A Day Long Remembered (0 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=17Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/b/bb/VaderObiFight.jpgNow I am the Master In 0 BBY eiste de ontvreemding van de Death Star I plannen bijna alle aandacht op van Darth Vader. Vader was uitgegroeid tot één van de meest schrikwekkende personen uit het universum als de rechterhand van Palpatine. Zonder het te weten nam Vader zijn eigen dochter Leia gevangen tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de plannen. Deze tocht bracht hem naar Tatooine, een planeet waar hij nooit nog voet zou zetten aangezien de tragedie die er zich in zijn verleden afspeelde. Toen op de Death Star I een schip werd gevangengenomen voelde Vader een aanwezigheid die hij sinds vele jaren niet meer had gevoeld: die van Obi-Wan Kenobi, zijn verdwenen ex-meester. Vader wachtte Kenobi op toen hij wou ontsnappen en sprak hem aan met de woorden dat hij nu de meester was geworden. Het duel van Mustafar herhaalde zich, maar de jaren hadden hun effect geëist op de voormalige vrienden. Vader werd gehinderd door de limieten van zijn pantser en Kenobi was twintig jaar ouder geworden. Kenobi zei dat hij alleen machtiger zou worden wanneer Vader hem zou doden, wat ook gebeurde. Kenobi leek zich over te geven en Vader aarzelde niet om hem neer te slagen. Maar Kenobi verdween in het niets en enkel zijn mantel en Lightsaber blijven liggen. Toch zorgde dood voor euforie bij Vader. Zelfs de nakende aanval van de Rebel Alliance verontrustte Vader amper. Zelf leidde hij de tegenaanval op de X-Wing Starfighters en zat hij achter Luke Skywalker, zijn eigen zoon aan. Vader voelde dat die piloot sterk was in de Force en net op het laatste moment werd de Sith Lord uit de trench gekatapulteerd, wegtollend in de ijle ruimte. Young Skywalker (0 BBY - 3 ABY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=18Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/4/4b/IMYOURFATHER.jpgNo, I am your father In de jaren na de vernietiging van de Death Star I ondernam Vader een zoektocht naar de naam van de piloot die het station had vernietigd. Toen hij die eindelijk te weten kwam, besefte Vader wie deze piloot eigenlijk was: zijn bloedeigen zoon. Met Luke kon hij eindelijk samen het universum regeren en Darth Sidious uitschakelen, maar dan mocht Sidious uiteraard niets te weten komen van zijn persoonlijke plannen. Met zijn Death Squadron leidde Vader in zijn nieuw schip, de Executor, een zoektocht die hem uiteindelijk via Hoth op het spoor bracht van Luke’s vrienden. Via een valstrik op Cloud City kon Vader Luke naar hem toe lokken. In het duel merkte Vader al snel dat Luke niet zich zomaar zou gewonnen geven. Op een moment had hij er echter genoeg van en besloot om de grote middelen in te zetten om Luke op de knieën te krijgen. Een totaal uitgeputte Luke verwondde Vader even, maar de Sith hakte daarna Luke’s rechterhand af. Vervolgens vertelde hij de waarheid die Obi-Wan Kenobi voor Luke had willen verborgen houden, namelijk dat Darth Vader de vader was van Luke. Maar Luke weigerde en verkoos de afgrond in plaats van zich bij zijn vader aan te sluiten. The Chosen One (4ABY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=19Edit Na de mislukking op Cloud City vocht Vader een vete uit met Prince Xizor alvorens zich weer te kunnen concentreren op zijn zoon. Aan boord van de nieuwe Death Star II voelde Vader dat Palpatine zijn eigen plannen had met Luke. Vader reisde dan ook af naar Endor omdat hij wist dat Luke op de maan was en omdat Palpatine’s voorspelling had gezegd dat Luke zijn vader zou opzoeken uit medelijden. Toen vader en zoon elkaar opnieuw ontmoetten zei Vader dat de Dark Side te diep in hem zat verankerd en dat er geen weg terug meer was voor hem, maar diep vanbinnen wogen de woorden van zoon op zijn geweten. Zou er toch nog wat van Anakin Skywalker zijn overgebleven in hem? Aan boord van Death Star II ontziet Palpatine zijn Apprentice niet en hij lokt een duel uit tussen vader en zoon. Luke weigert om zijn vader echt te bekampen totdat Vader voelt dat Luke een zuster heeft en dat hijzelf nu ook een dochter heeft. Wanneer Vader zei dat hij dan maar zou proberen om haar over te halen naar de Dark Side sloegen de stoppen bij Luke door en bekampte hij zijn vader met de Dark Side. Luke hakte Vaders Prosthetic Replacement arm af. Darth Sidious vroeg aan Luke om de plaats van zijn vader in te nemen, maar Luke weigerde. Hij geloofde nog steeds in het goede dat in zijn vader zat verborgen. Dit was ook Luke’s laatste redmiddel toen Sidious hem bestookte met de dodelijke Force Lightning, een Force kracht die Vader nooit kon uitvoeren omwille van zijn metalen ledematen die de bliksem enkel zouden versterken. Luke smeekte zijn vader om hem te helpen en op dat moment vervulde Anakin Skywalker de profetie van The Chosen One. Anakin greep Darth Sidious vast en wierp hem in de afgrond van Death Star II. De bliksems van Sidious hadden Anakin echter dodelijk verwond en net vooraleer hij stierf, vroeg hij aan Luke om zijn helm af te nemen zodat hij hem eens kon bekijken met zijn eigen ogen. Anakin besefte dat Luke heel die tijd gelijk had gehad en vroeg dat Luke dit ook zou zeggen aan zijn zuster. Anakin Skywalker overleed in de Light Side als een Jedi Knight en The Chosen One. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/b/b5/Anakin-dying.jpgEen stervende Anakin Luke verbrandde het pantser van Darth Vader op Endor en zag later de glimlachende geest, als jonge gedaante, van zijn vader verschijnen samen met die van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda. Luke had ervoor gezorgd dat Anakin Skywalker in vrede kon rusten. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=20Edit *Anakin Skywalker werd gespeeld door Jake Lloyd (Episode I), Hayden Christensen (Episode II, Episode III en Episode VI dvd editie) en Sebastian Shaw (Episode VI, originele en Special Edition editie). *Anakins levensloop kent gelijkenissen met belangrijke religieuze (Christus) en mythologische figuren (Hercules). *Net als Luke neemt ook Anakin verschillende stappen eigen aan een klassieke held. *James Earl Jones sprak de stem in van Darth Vader. *Matthew Lanter sprak de stem in van Anakin voor de Animated Clone Wars Serie. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=21Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/95/SebastianShaw.jpgSebastian Shaw als Anakin *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=edit&section=22Edit *Anakin Skywalker in de Databank *Darth Vader in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Vader: The Ultimate Guide *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams